One Last Kiss
by Read Write Inspire
Summary: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson have known each other for ten years. When Percy finally gets the guts to ask her out on a date, Annabeth breaks his heart and moves to San Francisco. Five years later, she returns to New York, and unexpectedly meets Percy once again. Will she be able to mend his broken heart, that she, herself broke? l Rated T for mild swearing l AU l Percabeth
1. Back to December

**Chapter One**

**-Back to December-**

**A Percy Jackson Fanfiction**

**five years earlier.**

"Annabeth!" Percy called from behind my back. I whirled around, meeting his sea-green eyes. His shaggy black hanging low, shielding the illuminant glow that usually shines. His clothes were as equally as drenched as mine, seeing how the hard rain attacked us in the school's parking lot. I was heading towards my hand-me-down pickup truck that is at least 20 years outdated. Thanks, Malcom.

"Yes, Percy?" I pushed the wet strands of hair framing my face back into my now-low ponytail. His nose sagged slightly, and his eyes wandering off, vast beyond my face. He got this far away look in his eyes. "Percy!" I said, snapping my fingers in front of his face. The green orbs started at my fingers. A cheeky grin plastered his face, and he took one hand to scratch the back of his head while his high-cheekbones dotted with red.

"Sorry, my ADHD is out of control." He chuckled nervously, looking away. I tugged at my trench coats sleeve, waiting for his reasoning behind stopping me. Seconds ticked by.

"Percy." I said. The clouds turned darker every millisecond passing. "What do you want? It's pouring and I need to get home before I catch a cold." I said in the nicest tone I could handle at the moment.

His stare returned to my face, and a calloused hand reached to brush a stray hair away from my face. He flinched back the same time I did. He mumbled a small apology and took a deep breath. "Um, well, would you like to…" He hesitated. "Go on a date tonight with me?" He said quickly, avoiding my gaze once again.

"Okay."

His face formed into a mask of shock, then into a smile. "Alright. Can you meet me at the Grecian restaurant? It's an equal distance between our houses." He asked nervously, probably thinking I'd demand him to make an hour drive to my house to only go to a restaurant that's 30 or so minutes away.

"That's fine." I replied, earning a relieved sigh from the 15-year old teenager in front of me. "What time?"

He checked his watch briefly, and replied, "Eight O' Clock?" He tugged on the sleeves of his black hoodie, and looked into my gray orbs.

I smiled. "Sounds good to me." I turned around and walked to my rusty truck. I stumbled a bit on the soaked asphalt.

A pair of hands grasped my waist, steadying my balance. A pair of lips brought themselves to my ear and whispered in a husky voice, "Don't forget to wear something nice." I let out a gasp. "Drive safe." The pressure on my waist left, copying the heat that once visited my ear.

I unsteadily made the rest of the way to the truck, and opened up the rusted door. I jammed the metal key into the engine, and turned it several times until the ancient engine roared alive. I turned on the headlights, and backed out of the parking lot to go home.

The drive down the highway was quiet, the radio knob sticky and half ejected again. I pulled into my driveway 5 minutes later, hearing two audible shrieks from inside. I climbed out of the truck cab and walked to the wooden door. Once opened, I saw two crying twins, a frustrated father, and a mother trying to calm down the children. I put my hand on my father's plaid shirt, stopping him from pacing.

"What in the world is going on?" I demanded. Bobby tried to reply, but it came out as an inaudible cry.

"Annabeth," Fredrick said, "We're moving to San Francisco. The plane leaves tomorrow at six."

**One Last Kiss**

I stumbled down the shag carpet stairs, grabbing my key off of the hook by the front door. Fredrick explained everything, and I felt bad about Percy. I told him I'd be gone for an hour or two. I said my goodbye's and ran outside into the rusty truck. I glanced out the windshield at the clouds. I hope the forecast was right. I pulled out of the driveway, and onto the highway. If I recall correctly, this was the fastest way to the restaurant. I wore a knee length black and purple dress, which bloomed out at the bottom and a matching cardigan for the top.

I pulled into the side parking lot of the Grecian restaurant, and walked to the door. Percy stood there, a bouquet of roses in hand, and he wore a suit with a tie that matched his eyes. I mounted in front of him, hesitant of what I had to say next. Two seconds later, thunder rumbled, and rain poured down. Darn that forecaster.

"Annabeth, come on in before we get soaked." Percy tried to usher me inside.

"Percy…" I said, almost sadly. He took his hold off of the glass door and it closed itself. His hair matted to his face from the wetness, as did mine. "I can't do this." I swallowed my pride, along with my confidence. I sighed. "Percy," I began.

"No, no, no." He mumbled, gripping his hair, squishing the rose stems and shutting his eyes. "Please, Annabeth," He begged, his eyes staring into mine. Green on gray. "Please, I beg you, don't be like the rest." I could vaguely see tears in his eyes, despite the rain. "Don't leave me."

I swallowed thickly. "Goodbye, Percy." I turned around, and headed back to my truck."

"Wait-" He said. I spun around. "Have these." He handed me the semi-squashed roses. "In reminder of me." I took them without saying anything. He turned around, heading towards his car on the other side of the building. I wobbled my way to my truck, and let it all out. I cried.

**One Last Kiss**

As my family and I boarded the plane to San Francisco, I regretted everything I did. I sat between my two fighting brothers, mildly depressed at this situation. I pulled out my notebook, and started to draw. Drawing is my escape from reality. When I was done, my hand was smeared with pencil lead and we were halfway through the flight. I eyed the picture warily before I closed the notebook. It was a picture of the vase of roses I left in my room. Withering, dying, just like my sanity in this situation. I can't survive much longer.

**five years later.**

I sat in Central Park, admiring the view I haven't seen for five years. I had just returned to New York for a business transfer. I majored in the field of medicine, I got a great job opportunity in my home town. Tomorrow is my first day at the hospital. As a surgeon and a general doctor. I held the cup of steaming Beans Coffee, and I almost dropped it when I eyed a mop of black hair. It's been five years and I haven't forgotten what he looked like. I saw the man go into an area of woods. I cautiously followed him. There is a 5 percent chance it was _him._

_Who cares?_ My conscience says. _Worth a shot anyways._ I got up. And hugged my jacket closer to me, and walked through the December wind to the man. I ran a little to catch up to him, which was a terrible idea. My foot got caught on a tree root, and I went flying. My coffee flew a good five feet forward, missing the mysterious person by a hair. I landed in a puddle of mud. The man turned around.

His sea green eyes pierced through me. His once sweet smile had turned into a grimace. I wiped off some of the mud with my gloves and stood in front of him.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" He asked me angrily.

"You don't remember me?" I frowned. I should have known better. Why would he remember me? "I'm sorry for that night, Percy."

His face dawned into realization and then into a scowl. "Annabeth Chase." He spat untastefully at my face.

He was so loving… so caring… "Percy-"

"Save it. We're done know. It was six years ago." He turned around and walked away from me.

"Five years ago." I sniffled. He turned around. I gave him a watery smile as a traitor tear slipped down. I haven't cried in five years. I can't believe I'm doing it in front of the one person who hates me. "It's been five years. I haven't been able to sleep since that night, Percy." I choked out. "I still think there's that sweet, loving, caring boy, I once knew in there, somewhere, at least." I said, and I picked up my coffee cup and walked away without another word.

**Should I continue this? Review.**

**-Read Write Inspire**


	2. If This Was a Movie

**Chapter Two (Remake)**

**-If This Was a Movie-**

**A Percy Jackson Fan fiction**

**I found a better song for this chapter. If you liked the other chapter, PM me.**

**later that day.**

I lay in the stained bed of my small loft. I had a doctor's salary, or I would be getting one, but I could care less. This was enough space. I shifted around, trying to get comfortable. I sighed, and rolled on my back, regaining my previous thoughts about Percy. I could hear my heat beat. It sounded like footsteps on my stairs to the loft. Recalling the five years I was gone, my heart was erratic. I can't help myself but to play back the thousands of memories, thinking about everything we've been through.

Maybe I've been going back too much. To the memory where time stood still and I still had Percy. If this was a movie, he'd already be back. _So why won't he come back? _Thunder crackled and boomed outside my loft window. I got up. I pulled on my trench coat, fuzzy gloves, and grabbed a pink hat. I flung open the loft door. I "paced" (Cough, ran, cough) down the hall, and zipped through the weathered lobby. I pushed through the rusting revolving doors and called a cab.

"Where to, Miss?" The cabbie asked in a Jersey accent.

I hope this was right. I told him the address.

"What was that?"

I wrote it down on the back of a receipt and handed it to him.

"Alrighty, I'll get you there in a jiff." He said.

As we drove down the streets, the cabbie turned on the radio.

"_Six months gone and still-"_ Taylor Swift's song was cut off.

"Breaking news! 45th is backed up as far as 8th Avenue goes! It looks like no one is getting anywhere anytime soon as long as this continues!" The announcer said. Our cab rolled to a stop, caught in the traffic.

"For the love of-" I struggled out of my seatbelt. "Here. Keep the change." I threw a fifty dollar bill at the man.

"Are you sure, Miss? New York is dangerous at night-" He protested.

"I'll be fine. Thanks and have a great evening." I opened the car door to get a face full of December air. I looked around and spotted the street.

I started running. The air started to fill with cold moisture as thunder boomed in the distance. Great. It was raining. I ran into an alleyway, where thankfully, were no gangsters, hobos, or dangerous beings. If this was a movie, he'd be standing in the rain until _I_ came out. Not vice versa. I sighed. My life was far from a book or movie. Maybe a Fanfiction if I was a popular character, but not likely. I am just plain old Annabeth Chase. Nothing new. Nothing old. Nothing special.

I started running again, and I rounded a corner, onto Percy's street. I found the building and went inside the lobby. Wow, there was a person still awake at two in the morning.

"Um, hi," I said to the lady behind the desk. "What room is Percy Jackson in?"

"May I ask what your relation to him is?" She asked, her voice sounding like the girl from Ghostbusters.

"I'm his… friend." I replied.

"22B. on the left."

"Thanks."

I went inside the elevator, and pressed floor 2. I waited for a few seconds with terrible elevator music, and the ding sounded. I climbed out and looked for 22B. I found it, and all of my courage vanished. I collapsed against the wall, making a thump. I started to remember something that happened six years ago.

**ten years ago.**

It was a clear night in New York, Percy and I sitting in his room at a sleepover with Jason, Piper, Leo, and Thalia. Grover and Nico couldn't come. At the moment, we were watching the credits of a movie. Fun, right?

"Oh my Festus!" Leo shouted, a bit too loudly.

"What?" Percy asked.

"What is _that?_" Leo pointed to something.

"What is what?" I walked over to him.

"Inside the closet."

I walked into the empty closet. "I don't see anything."

"Hm," Leo frowned. "Percy, why don't you look?"

Percy walked in next to me. "I don't-"

The door slammed shut. Percy and I shared looks, then started pounding on the door.

"Leo, you ass!" Percy shouted. "Let us out!"

A giggle was heard from outside the door. "Seven minutes start… now." Piper's voice said.

I sighed after a while and sat against the left wall, and Percy against the right.

"Yay. Seven minutes in heaven." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Four minutes." Piper said.

"Yeah. So romantic. They expect us to kiss in a dark, musty closet probably filled with spiders." Percy groaned.

"Spiders?!" I shrieked. "Oh my gods, where?!" I flew myself against Percy when I felt something crawl on my leg. "Oh my gods! Oh my gods! One touched me! Help, Percy!" I hugged him while screaming. I felt his arms around me. The door flew open. Piper, Jason, and Leo laughing.

"Huh?" Thalia walked in the room with popcorn. "Why are you laughing?"

"'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them!" Piper managed through a fit of giggles.

I pried myself out of Percy's arms and stalked past 3 laughing kids and a confused Thalia.

I sat in the hallway of the house, staring down the stairs. I heard footsteps and voices.

"Hey Annabeth-" Percy said, sitting next to me.

"Sh." I put a finger to my mouth. "Listen."

"I want a divorce!" Sally yelled.

"I never said I didn't want one! I can't stand you!" I heard Poseidon yell.

"Good!" Sally screamed at him.

"I'm leaving!" He bellowed back, stomping out the front door and slamming it.

I turned around and saw Percy's face crumble. I could feel mine do the same.

"Are you going to leave too?" I asked sadly.

Percy put on a brave face. "Nothing's gonna change, not for me, not for you."

I hugged him. "I trust you."

**present day.**

I blinked back into reality as a door flung open. A man with raven black hair looked to the right, then to the left, spotting me.

"Why the hell are _you_ here?" He spat grumpily. "And how do you know where I live?"

I frowned. "You told me nine years ago this is the place you wanted to live."

"How do you know I didn't change my mind?"

"You don't change, Percy." I said.

"How do _you_ know?"

"I've known you for twenty years."

Percy groaned and put his face in his hands. He looked back at me.

"Why are you here, at two in the morning?"

"I don't know. Couldn't sleep." I stared blankly at the pastel wall.

"What are you thinking about?"

"The day when we first found out about your parent's divorce." I told him. "Do you remember what you said to me?"

"'Nothing's gonna change, not for me, not for you.'" He recited, and grimaced. "I said that before I knew how much I had to lose." He looked at me. "Annabeth, go home. It's almost three A.M."

I got up. "I hope we're friends now, Percy."

"You could say that."

I turned around, walking towards the elevator. "If this was a movie, you'd ask me to stay the night." I turned to face him from the elevator, and the metal doors shut.

**I found a better song for this chapter. Yay! I got over 200 reviews today!**

**If you know a good song for a chapter, Review with the name!**

**I usually use Taylor Swift songs because they have a story inside.**

**Read Write Inspire**

**Post Script: Yay **** (Technically) three updates in one day!**


	3. You're Not Sorry

**Chapter Three**

**You're Not Sorry**

**-A Percy Jackson Fanfiction-**

_**READ BELOW! DO NOT SKIP!**_

**I am probably going to update every Friday or Saturday.**

**I seriously need SONG IDEAS. I make this up as I go. If you don't help, no update!**

**a few minutes later.**

I closed my apartment door and took a deep breath.

_Annabeth still remembers,_ is the only thing that goes through my mind, and my head started spinning. I wove my way through my medium-sized apartment and to the farthest door on the left. I opened the door and collapsed on the bed, staring up at the revolving ceiling fan. A million thoughts crowded my mind, and I reached for my phone. I typed in the 4 code password and scrolled thought my phone contacts. I tapped one and held the device to my ear.

After four rings, she picked up. "What the hell do you want? It's fudging two in the morning." Thalia yelled into the phone. I could faintly hear Green Day blasting through her stereos.

"Thalia." I said, sitting up in my bed. I put my head between my knees, put the slab of wires on speakerphone and threw it somewhere on the bed in front of me. I took a deep breath.

"Yes? Kelp head, what the hell do you want?" She repeated. After a moment of silence, she said. "Are you alright? Percy?" I put my hands on my head, closing my eyes and took another deep breath.

"Thalia, Annabeth is back." I said, my hands forming fists in my unruly black mop of hair.

"Are you alright?" I heard the Green Day music fade and seriousness in my cousin's voice.

"That's the thing. I-I don't know." My voice cracked on the end "A-Annabeth came to my apartment a few minutes ago. I just don't know what to do anymore. She was my childhood best friend, and she just left me." My breathing quickened and my grip on my hair tightened. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I pushed my head farther between my knees, but it didn't help.

Thalia hesitated on the other line. "Percy-"

"I don't think she is sorry." I could vaguely feel my heart beat rise.

"Did she say she was?"

"Yes, but I don't believe her." A bead of sweat rolled down my face and my hands started shaking. I opened my eyes slightly, and my vision was blurred. The world was spinning. I removed a hand from my hair and gripped my sea-blue bed sheets. My knuckles turned white. I felt a sudden need for oxygen, and a wave of ice cold air hit me. Hard.

I heard Thalia say something, but it sounded like mush. I could loosely hear her.

"Percy, answer me dammit!" She growled. "I'm coming over!"

I whispered "No," and shut my eyes. I felt weak. My whole body was shaking, and I was hyperventilating.

I just need to get away. No one can help me. I rose off of my queen sized bed, stumbling towards the wall. The world spun, and I had no sense of direction. I managed to stumble to the back corner, where I sat down and once again put my head between my knees. My mind was racing about Annabeth, and I let a shaky breath out. I heard a door slam open and stomping. I saw light peeking through the cracks of the wooden door. Ever so slowly, the door opened, and a tired looking punk girl scanned the room. I squeezed my eyes shut, and more sweat rolled down my face, but I felt ice cold.

"Percy." Thalia said, slowly walking towards me. I heard her crouch down next to me and sit down. I couldn't feel my body- it was like I had no control. "Are you alright?" She whispered.

Sure, Thalia was a punk kid, listened to Green Day 24/7, slapped random pedestrians, but she could be caring at times. She was a very good older cousin to me. We were like brother and sister.

"Please, Thalia, make it _stop_." I begged, my body shaking involuntarily. "I-I just don't know what to do. I feel like I'm dying." My arms and legs had pins and needles, and began to go numb.

Thalia put an arm around my shoulders, and whispered into my ear, "It's not real. You aren't going to die. It's just a panic attack." She rubbed circled into my right shoulder and began whispering, "It's not real," Into my ear over and over again, and my side effects began to subdue.

I weakly looked up into her electric blue eyes, and said, "Annabeth left me. Why would she come back?" My voice shook audibly, but I kept going. "I could have loved her all of my life, Thalia. But she left me in the cold. She has her share of secrets, but she told me at the _worst time_. I'm tired of being the last to know! She probably told her friends, but not me. A-and now, she's asking me to listen, to say sorry. I don't believe her. I _can't_. This is the last straw. I-I just don't want to hurt anymore." My breath caught in my throat, and I began hyperventilating again. "I can't do this anymore."

"It's going to be okay. Just stop thinking about it." Thalia said, comforting me.

Before I knew it, I was out.

**the next morning.**

I woke up the next morning in my bed. _Oh gods._ I thought. _Thalia saw me in one of my weakest moments. She's going to tease me about it forever._ I suddenly started to feel very depressed. I had a six pack, medium sized biceps, and I swim like an Olympian. After last night, I started to feel weak. I feel 15 again, with Smelly Gabe and Annabeth gone. I sat up before I could register anymore thoughts, and looked around. My iPhone was plugged into the wall, and Thalia's leather jacket discarded on the floor. I threw the ocean blue comforter off of me and walked out the door, and into the small kitchen. I kept my head down, and a strong scent of waffles attacked my nostrils. I didn't know Thalia could cook. I sat on a stool that was pulled up to the granite island. Thalia looked at me, but my head was staring intently at the specks of rocks embedded on the counter.

"Percy," she sighed. "Look at me."

I shyly peeked through my eyelashes at her.

"Don't be embarrassed. I get panic attacks too. So does Nico." She said, slipping a plate of blue waffles under my nose.

"Really? What about?" I said cautiously, chewing my waffles.

Thalia stopped dead in her tracks, almost dropping her plate. "Sometimes it can be triggered sometimes it can't."

I sighed. "Please tell me?"

"I get them about… Luke." She said indifferently.

"And Nico?"

"About… Bianca."

I dropped my fork and put my face in my hands.

"I shouldn't have said anything. And before you say something, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was! She died because of _me!_ _I_ crashed the car, _I_ killed her." I looked Thalia straight in the eyes. "Why can't I just stop hurting people?" I stood up abruptly, nearly knocking the stool over.

**a few seconds later.**

Thalia sighed. Percy could be so stubborn. She pulled out her phone (which, by the way, had the coolest American Idiot phone case ever) and held the phone to her ear after tapping it a couple of times.

"Hello?" A voice rang through the speaker.

"Hey, Owl Face. Long time no see."

**The end. Just kidding. There's going to be more chapters.**

**BUT YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME SONG IDEAS.**

**Next chapter Song Idea: Coffee's For Closers by Fall Out Boy.**

**No one really shows a soft side of Thalia. I thought I could bring it out. And the weak side of Percy. Most people don't understand panic attacks yet 6 million adults alone have them every year.**

_**Fact of The Chapter: **_**Thalia originally had "stormy green eyes" in Percy's dream in the Lightning Thief.**


	4. It Took Me by Surprise

**Chapter Four**

**It Took Me by Surprise**

**-A Percy Jackson Fanfiction-**

**Shout out to UnexpectedChair and WaterOwl: Great song ideas! I'm going to**

**Put them in this order:**

**It Took Me by Surprise - Coffee's for Closers - All I Want**

**Great song ideas **** you'll get more updates AND faster!**

**the next day.**

Sun shifted through my poorly woven blinds, and a beam of sun landed on my eyes. I blinked several times, my pupils adjusting to the bright light. I groaned and rolled over in my twin sized bed, my back to the light. A few seconds later, my phone blared music.

"_One, Twenty one guns. Lay down your arms, give up the fight." _I recognized the ring tone. I yanked it out from the charger (which by the way, failed miserably and pulled the outlet cover off, _again_.) and pressed the green button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Owl Face, long time no see."

"Oh my gosh, Thalia?"

"The one and only."

"What brings you to my neck of the woods at," I glanced at my red alarm clock. "Ten forty-five?"

"I heard you were back in town."

"Yeah… so?"

"You and Percy?"

I hesitated. "What do you want to know?"

"I'm at Percy's apartment. He's been acting… weird." She almost seemed to be searching for a word to describe him.

"Well… we're not exactly on the best terms."

"Yes, but-" A beeping cut her voice off.

"One sec, I have another call coming in." I switched the lines and put Thalia on hold.

"Hello?"

"Is this Annabeth Chase?"

"Yes, and may I ask who is calling?"

"This is Manhattan Hospital calling, and we would like to inform you that you have the day off."

"Oh… um, okay. May I ask why?" But the line was dead. I switched back to Thalia.

"-If you keep me on hold one second longer…"

"I'm back. What do you want?" I said impatiently.

"You dork. Just meet me at Beans Coffee. The one by Central Park."

"Why?" She hung up. I have the best luck with phones, huh?

I rolled over- which was a terrible idea- and fell on the hardwood floor. I groaned once more and stood up. I pulled my tank top off and threw on a black and white striped V-neck shirt which didn't show too much cleavage. I quickly slipped off my sweats and put on a pair of jeans I borrowed from Ella before I left. It had quotes of songs and books written in permanent marker all over them. I grabbed a thin cardigan and ran out of my loft down the stairs. I passed by Mrs. Riordan, a sweet lady who lived in my apartment building, and said hi. I called a cab and told him the address. Eight short minutes later, I arrived. I stepped out of the car and walked in the modern building. It smelled of ground coffee beans and was noticeably warmer than outside. I looked all over to see the head of spiky black hair, but I saw a mop of black hair. How cliché. I walked over to his table where he was sipping an iced mocha.

"Your cousin set us up." I said, and he looked up at me.

His expression surprised me. He almost had… hatred in his eyes. I said nothing. I was afraid I would say the wrong thing.

He mistook my silence for punishment. "What? Now you have nothing to say?" His usual soft green eyes were hard. And angry. I took a step back as he rose. "You come to my house at three in the morning? Are you freaking _serious_? And now you're here?" He spat with disgust. "You set this up, didn't you?" I think I pushed this man as far as he could go.

I stared him straight in the eyes. Is he… afraid of me? The slight green sliver in his orbs told me so. I stared intently at him, analyzing. As he took a step forward, I remain still. My thoughts were whirling.

"Annabeth. Answer me." He demanded. By now, the whole coffee shop was watching us.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"After five years, _you don't know what to say_?" He revolted. What has gotten into him? He twasn't like this last night.

"I-I am-" I stuttered.

"You're _what,_ Annabeth?" He started intently at me. The hatred and fear swirled in his green orbs.

I couldn't help it- after five years.

My eyes watered and I covered my face with my hands. I let a gut wrenching sob out. My tears probably felt like acid burning through his skin. I was aware of my effect on him. I shyly peeked through my hands up at his softened expression, which immediately hardened at my gaze. Tears rolled down my face, now unstoppable. This wasn't Annabeth Chase.

"I-I'm so sorry." I managed to say. I tried to stop my sobbing, seeing everyone was staring at us and probably filming too. "I'll leave now. I'm sorry for ruining your day." I removed my hands and wiped my tears on my sleeve. I could loosely hear him say my name before I left the shop. I waved my hand in the air, hailing a taxi. As I hopped in and told the address, the cabbie said,

"Are you okay, Miss?" His gruff voice almost echoed in the empty cab.

"Just go to the address." I replied, still sniffling.

"Okay, whatever you say."

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the texts.

_Where R you?_ Thalia texted a second ago. _PJ told me what happened._

_What is wrong with you?_ I replied. _I'm coming over. We have to talk. And I'm crying. Get the icecream._

_I dont get U. _She typed. _U use grammer in txts? Rlly? Wow._

_Screw U. _I then turned off my phone and leaned against the ruined fabric of the seat. I replayed what happened in my head over and over.

I registered two things.

He acted out.

And now I see it's my fault.

**UnexpectedChair,**

**I got a little creative with this chapter. **

**What did you think? I think Percy was a little rough with her, but he was afraid she was going to hurt him again. So he got magical**

**CoNfIdEnCe!**

**Anyways, read first A/N and tell me what you think for the songs.**

**I need to fix the texts.**

**Fact of the day or whatever:**** If you take away some letters, Annabeth's name spells ATHENA.**


End file.
